


you weren't supposed to hear that

by wollfgang



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, its one of my favorites, this one is short but ITS SO GOOD YOU GUYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollfgang/pseuds/wollfgang
Summary: “This is stupid. You can’t keep running away,” Maze insists, reaching the end of her temper. “You care about Chloe, why don’t you justdosomething about it?”“Ican’t,” Lucifer replies, agonized.“Well, why not?” Maze demands, hands on her hips, chin jutted out.“Because Ilove her!” he responds, furious. Lucifer watches as Maze’s gaze goes from him to something just over his shoulder. He spins around to see Chloe, looking stunned.





	you weren't supposed to hear that

**Author's Note:**

> 78.“You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“I don’t understand,” Maze is saying, her tone stubborn.

“Yes, well, I didn’t expect you to,” Lucifer retorts waspishly.

“This is stupid. You can’t keep running away,” Maze insists, reaching the end of her temper. “You care about Chloe, why don’t you just _do_ something about it?”

“I _can’t_ ,” Lucifer replies, agonized.

“Well, why not?” Maze demands, hands on her hips, chin jutted out. 

“Because I _love her!_ ” he responds, furious. Lucifer watches as Maze’s gaze goes from him to something just over his shoulder. He spins around to see Chloe, looking stunned. 

Lucifer goes pale. 

Her brow furrows. “You... you love me?” she says slowly. She steps forward and he skitters backwards. 

“You weren’t supposed to hear that,” he says, looking panicked.

“Did you mean it?” she asks, sounding uncertain.

He visibly swallows. His fear and his honestly war within him, but he’s the devil and he refuses to lie.

“I did,” he says and holds his head up like he’s preparing to be flagellated for it. She approaches cautiously and he stays inhumanly still. She gently takes one of his hands and looks up at him, a little unsure.

“And if I said I felt the same way?” she voices. His breathing stops before shuddering and picking back up. 

“Maze, get out,” he says without looking away from Chloe.

“Yep. I’m going,” the demon replies, grabbing her bag and escaping. 

Chloe grins and Lucifer leans down to kiss her breathless.


End file.
